Perfect
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Ron thinks Hermione doesn't love him because he's not perfect. One shot. RWHG. Inpired by the song Perfect from Simple Plan but it's not really a songfic.


**A/N : **Another story by me. It's not really a songfic but I got inspired by a part of Simple's Plan song, Perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the song Perfect.

Perfect I'm sorry 

_I can't be perfect_

_-Perfect, by Simple Plan_

The war was finally over. Everyone was glad. It had lasted long enough. One year of battling the forces of evil was enough. Of course, the good side won. Some say that it's because their intentions were good. Others say it's because they were more prepared and much stronger. But whoever was right doesn't really matter in our story.

Our story begins a month after the war with the most important people of this great war, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix. The war had been hard for them because they were the ones who battled the most. The three teenagers even had to go on a hunt, the Horcruxes hunt. But it was really Harry who ended the war when he killed Lord Voldemort. After he was dead, the Death Eaters didn't know whom to obey so they were kind of lost. It was easier for the Aurors to catch them. Some fought, some even escaped but most of them are now in Azkaban.

Now, let's begin with our story. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and a small group from the Order were at the Burrow, celebrating. They were doing it a month after instead of a day after because everyone needed to recover. But now, they were almost all fine.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in a corner of the living room.

"I can't believe we made it through," said Ron.

"Yeah, it is a bit hard to believe, isn't it?" Harry replied.

"I always thought we could do it," Hermione said.

"And you were right, as always," Ron told her.

"Well at least I didn't think we could never make it."

"Good point."

"So Harry. How are things between you and Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Not that great. It hasn't changed since the beginning of the war. I'm sure she doesn't even care about me anymore. Look at her. She's talking to that guy over there," Harry answered, hurt.

Ginny was talking to a very cute boy on the other side of the room and seemed very interested in what he had to say.

"Actually, Ginny hates that guy. He's Tonks' cousin. She's just being nice," Ron told Harry.

"Really?"

"Yeah mate. I'm sure she'll love it if you went to talk to her."

"OK."

Harry walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Um Hermione. Did I make a mistake sending him to see Ginny? I mean does she like him?"

"No and no Ron," Hermione answered. "Ginny will be delighted to talk to Harry because she loves him."

"How do you know that?"

"Girls know that stuff, Ron. And you said I was always right so I'm probably right."

"Sure."

They stood there silently, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Oh look Ron!" Hermione said suddenly, pointing at Harry and Ginny.

"I think that's a bit gross. I never said anything before because they were there but seeing my sister kissing a guy, especially my best friend, is gross."

Hermione laughed. She looked back at Ginny and Harry who were kissing passionately. She felt happy for them and, deep down in her, she wanted that this could happen to her. And she knew exactly with whom she wanted it to happen and he was standing right beside her. But she also knew that this guy would never like her like that.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was calling her name. She looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley holding a letter.

"This just arrived for you," she said when she got near her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome my dear," she replied and went away.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Viktor."

"Oh, right." Ron's voice sounded weird. It sounded a bit hurt or sad.

He looked at her reading the letter. She looked happy. Ron was hurt inside. When he saw a grin spreading on her face, he couldn't take it anymore and ran outside, in the pouring rain. He didn't think he would ever get over this. He loved Hermione with all his heart but he knew that she liked Viktor.

Hermione was startled to see Ron go away like that. She looked around and didn't see him. She asked people but nobody seemed to know where Ron was. Finally, she asked someone who told her that Ron had gone outside. Hermione thought that was crazy, he would never go outside in such weather but she decided to go look anyway.

Ron was there. He was wet from the rain.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Ron!"

He didn't' hear her or he just ignored her but he didn't turn around. Hermione went to see him. She took his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Ron, what's up with you?"

"Nothing! I just needed to be alone."

"Don't lie to me Ronald Weasley, I know something's bothering you."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my friend, Ron."

This was all Ron could take.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. I know I'm not handsome and I'm poor and I'm not that good at quidditch but I love you. I love you with all my heart." He felt relieved to finally let it all out.

"Oh Ron."

"I'm sorry if I'm not what you want but I had to tell you. I know you'll never love me but you had to know."

Hermione took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Ron asked when the kiss ended.

"I love you too Ron. And you're perfect to me," Hermione answered, smiling.

They kissed again, longer this time.

"I think we should get back inside," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron replied. He took Hermione's hand in his and they got back together.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked seeing them all wet. But then she saw their hands. "Oh! It's about time if you ask me."

"Ron, why did you think I didn't like you?" Hermione asked when they were back in the living room.

"Well I saw you reading your letter and you were so happy so I thought you still liked Viktor."

"I was happy for him because he's been with a girl for a whole year and he loves her very much. And I never liked him."

"But why did you kiss him?"

"I never kissed him! Who told you that?"

"Never mind."

"Ron you're the only one that I ever wanted to kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

They kissed again. All the love they felt that couldn't be said in words was felt in that kiss. They didn't even notice that everybody had stopped talking and was now looking at them.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. But no flames please. Again, Review!


End file.
